This invention relates to storage and shelf assemblies for jars, bottles, containers, and the like, especially for food, such as baby food jars, nurser bottles, and formula containers and, more particularly, to a rotatable storage assembly including one or more storage trays or racks which may be selectively stacked to form a multiple level assembly, used individually or in various combinations.
Rotatable storage racks and trays for foods, containers, and other items such as screws, nails, washers, and the like, typically known as "lazy susans," are widely known. A large variety of such shelves and racks have been proposed in the past, some including multiple shelves or racks. However, these prior known racks and shelves have often been unable to hold a sufficient number of containers to make them sufficient for use in the home such as by mothers who use a large quantity of baby food or baby formula in nursing bottles everyday. In many homes with babies, as many as 50 to 70 jars of baby food are typically stored at any one time for use by a family. Prior known storage racks or shelves have typically only held between 15 and 25 jars, thereby making the selection of readily available baby food on the counter top less than adequate for mediate use and requiring more inconvenient storage in less accessible cupboards and pantries.
Another problem encountered with prior known shelves and storage rocks has been the inability to hold in a single rack both a container for powdered baby formula as well as a series of nurser bottles for use of the formula. While many prior shelves can hold either one or the other, the storage and location of both a powder formula container as well as a series of nurser bottles and even baby food jars all in one location in which all three are easily viewed and easily accessible is highly desirable.
Yet another shortcoming of the prior known shelves and racks is the lack of versatility in use of trays or racks. Typically, existing racks and shelves have a fixed number of support areas or receptacles for jars or containers. In the event a mother wishes to store only a smaller number of jars or containers, the same large-size rack or shelf had to be used leaving much of the assembly unfilled and taking up valuable space on the counter in the kitchen or other food mixing area. Therefore, the ability to tailor and modify the size of the storage assembly to the use requirements of the particular family or mother was less than adequate with the prior known devices.
In addition to the above, a shelf or rack which could be sold in knockdown, unassembled form, taking less retail shelf space for the same size assembly, or using the same amount of shelf space but providing a larger shelf or rack when assembled, was also desired, especially in an assembly where the costs were kept competitive and use of material was efficient.
Therefore, there was a need for a storage assembly for jars, bottles, and containers which could overcome the above problems and provide a versatile, inexpensive assembly which could fit the needs of modem mothers and families with young children, as well as other storage needs.